Heridas de Guerra
by Ires
Summary: Durante la Guerra... Candy es enfermera. Tom se enlista para ser soldado... rencuentros fatal summary si les gusta no olviden dejar rews..


**De nuevo publico esta historia, asi como FanFiction manda jajaja!!! **

**Bien esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi**

**Ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro na mas pa pasar el rato. Dedicada a Chole que le encanta la pareja Candy Tom**

El sol brillaba anunciando un hermoso dia de verano, su viaje en tren habia sido largo y tedioso, mientras miraba por la ventana comenzo a recordar su vida, como habia cambiado en tan poco tiempo, poco después de que Albert habia sido presentado en publico como el Abuelo William, ella habia decidio enrolarse en las filas medicas que iban a la guerra, esto causo impacto y conmoción entre sus seres queridos

/// Flash Back ///

3 años atrás.

Candy se encontraba de fin de semana en Lakewood, el doctor Martin le habia dado unos dias libres y Archie, Annie y Patty habian ido por ella para ir a Lakewood.

- Patty como te has sentido?

- Pues aun me estoy reponiendo Candy, lo extraño mucho.

- Me imagino, pero vamos no tengas esa cara larga, a Stear no le hubiese gustado

- Y tu Candy como estas?

- Bien, repuesta del susto que me dieron los Rigan hace unos dias.

- Ya me imagino – Dijo Annie- Debio haber sido muy mortificante para ti

- Y mas saber que Neal te amaba –Dijo Archie – Quien lo hubiera pensado? Si siempre se mostro hostil contigo

Si asi es, pero bueno es un hermoso dia y hay que disfrutarlo

Cuanto tiempo estaras con nostros Candy?

Solo el fin de semana, tengo que regresar a trabajar mañana, me ha ofrecido trabajo otra vez el Dr. Leonard, y Mary Jean me ha dicho que cuando desee puedo volver a su hospital, pero soy muy feliz en la pequeña clinica del Dr, Martin

Eso me da gusto Candy, ya no se te ve tan triste como antes.

Si verdad

Al llegar a Lakewood, en la puerta los esperaba Albert.

Albert hola! –dijo Candy corriendo a abrazarlo

Pequeña Candy, como has estado?

Muy bien, a ti cada dia se te ve mejor

Tu crees

Si, pero debo decir que te extraño en la casa, esta tan sola sin ti

Y porque no te quedas aquí con nostros, verdad Archie

Si, Annie y yo hemos decidio arreglar la campiña que esta en el bosque

Donde tu vivias Albert?

Asi es –dijo Albert sonriendo

Es una hermosa casa, y restaurada sera bellisima sera un lindo lugar para criar a nuestros hijos verdad Archie –dijo Annie sonrojada

Si asi es –dijo el tambien sonrojado

Albert debo hablar contigo –dijo Candy

Sobre que?

Es algo… es…

Vamonos chicas, a nosotros no nos quiere decir –dijo Archi ofreciendoles el brazo a Patty y Annie –

No esperen

No adelante habla con el, mas tarde nos contaras a nosotras

Vamos? –dijo Albert ofrenciendole el brazo

Candy y Albert caminaron por el hermoso jardin que rodeaba la casa, y se acercaron a el jardin de rosas de Anthony que aun se conservaba hermoso como en su niñez

Albert tu una vez me dijiste que querias compartir conmigo mis alegrias y tristezas lo recuerdas?

Si asi es, porque que sucede Candy? Neal te ha vuelto a molestar?

Oh no, no es eso. Es solo que…

Que sucede, vamos Candy dimelo

Yo –ella se inco frente a unas rosas y corto una con mucho cuidado para evitar que los petalos cayeran de ella – Albert, se que esto sera doloroso para ti y para todos pero es algo que debo hacer, debo hacerlo

De que hablas Candy?

Albert, me he enlistado para ir con el hospital movil a la guerra, estare en Francia

Que? –dijo levantando la voz – Que te sucede Candy? Porque?

Albert, no se si me comprendas, pero es algo que siento, aun no termina la guerra y hay tantos heridos, y mas aun hay tanta gente que necesita ayuda, mi corazon me dice que debo hacerlo, no crees que si hubiese habido alguien cerca de Stear que le hubiera brindado ayuda medica habria muerto

Candy, Candy querida, la muerte de Stear es algo tan terrible que es muy dificl de sobrellevar para todos nostros –dijo incandose a su lado – Pero no por eso tu debes tomar esta descion descabellada

Albert tu no lo entienes –dijo levantandose – Es mi deber como enfermera

No, tu deber es quedarte aquí con tus pacientes.

No Albert por favor comprendeme, no he venido a pedirte tu autorización, simplemente quiero tu apyo y bendicion y si no me lo das, de todas formas me ire

Candy –dijo sintiendo que sus ojos le escocian – Eres como mi hermana pequeña, no has pensado en tus amigas, en la Hna María y la Srita Ponny, ellas que diran

Ellas se que me apoyaran.

No Candy lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo apoyarte en esta descion –Candy no aguanto mas y corrio a traves del bosque, Albert corrio detrás de ella y Archie y las chicas al verlos correr corrieron tras ellos, Candy lloraba algo habia pasado.

Candy corrio y se trepo a un arbol, era alto y con muchas ramas y hojas si trataban de buscarla no la encontrarian fácilmente, necesitaba pensar y estar sola y que mejor lugar que en la punta de ese frondoso arbol… abajo podia escuchar a sus amigos llamandola, pronto las voces se perdieron. Candy miraba el sol esconderse, pronto anocheceria, tenia mas de 3 horas sobre ese arbol, se sentia mas tranquila, era acaso un error marchar? Pero si Stear hubiera tenido la oportunidad? Si ella debia ir, sin demora, pues alguien podia sobrevivir si ella llegaba a tiempo, Candy bajo del arbol y camino hacia la gran mansión, se acerco lentamente y en las sombras del porche escucho un simple reproche

Como puedes hacernos esto?

Annie?

Candy como puedes… como puedes pensar en la guerra? En marcharte? Acaso no nos ibas a decir nada? Te irias como la ultima vez? Sin decir ni siquiera adios

Annie no lo entiendes

No lo entiendo? Crees que ha sido facil para nosotros? Siempre has sido tu, tu y solo tu, nunca has pensado en las consecuencias de tus actos, ni de las personas a las que involucras con ellos verdad?

Si pero… es que…

No eres una egoísta, siempre los has sido

NO! No es eso, claro que pensaba decirles, solo que.

Que? A ver dime? Lo mismo hiciste cuando te fuiste del colegio, y tambien lo hizo Stear acaso… -dijo comenzando a llorar, y solo bajo la mirada

Annie, no llores, por favor, Annie se que es difcil para ti aceptarlo o pensar en esta situación pero es que tu tienes papa y mama, y a Archie que te ama, y yo que tengo? Nada, no tengo nada y a nadie

No Candy, no es asi –dijo una voz detrás de ella – Nos tienes a nostros –dijo Archie

Es esa la razon porque quieres marcharte a la guerra Candy –dijo Patty llorosa

No, no es eso, es algo que simplemente se que debo hacer

Pero no quiero que lloren por mi, les prometo que estare bien.

Oh Candy –dijo Annie abrazandola –Por favor no te vayas…

Annie debes entender –dijo comenzando a llorar – Es lo que debo hacer…

Bien Candy –dijo Albert parado en el marco de la puerta – Si es lo que deseas hacer, puedes marchar a la guerra, siempre has sido libre, y no te lo impedire, pero solo prometeme que no te arriesgaras

Lo prometo –dijo abrazandolo – Lo prometo

El fin de semana transcurrio libre y rapidamente, Annie, Archie y Patty parecian apagados por los acontecimientos que ocurririan al dia siguiente. Ninguno habia dicho nada mas desde ese dia, por petición de Albert y todos mostraban sus mejores caras.

Estas lista Candy? –Dijo Annie entrando el lunes por la mañana a la habitación de Candy

Si Annie

Y estas bien segura de hacer esto

Si… lo estoy

Candy prometeme que no te arriesgaras mucho

No lo hare, siempre tan preocupona como siempre

Oh Candy, tu crees, que si mis papas te hubieran adoptado a ti, hubieras sido enfermera?

No lo creo, tus padres son buenas personas, pero tu mama, siempre ha sido alguien muy estricta con las normas de educación en la alta sociedad, y tu eres toda una Socialite y yo, en realidad soy una vergüenza para los Andley

No digas eso

Oh es verdad! Y no lo niego, vivi con un hombre sin estar casada, vivo sola en un departamento, viajo sin chaperon, en fin, son tantas las cosas que he hecho, que estoy en la lista negra de las personas con peor educación

Candy nunca cambias

Jejeje!!!

Oye pero, promete que si las cosas se ponen peor regresaras a casa

Si.

Te extrañare hermana

Y yo a ti –dijo Candy y le dio un fuerte abrazo

/// Fin Flash Back ///

El tren se habia detenido, y Candy salio de sus ensoñaciones, no habia avisado que volvia era una sorpesa que queria darles a todos y el habia prometido tampoco decir nada, tenia 1 año de haber vuelto en si, y el no se habia separado de ella, desde que se habian embarcado no habian escrito ni mandado aviso, querian darles una sorpresa, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima carta que les habia enviado en donde decia que estaba bien y que regresaria, pero las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba y después de esa carta… creyo que su vida terminaria

/// Flash Back ///

Estan listas chicas? –dijo un soldado abriendo la tienda de campaña de la clinica movil

Si general –dijo una chica morena – ya estamos listas para partir

Muy bien, el oficial Pitt las llevara a la estacion, de alli hablen con el maquinista, el las llevara hasta la estacion que esta cerca del puerto, todo bien

Si gracias General –dijo Candy

Ha sido un honor haber trabajado con ustedes chicas, fueron muy valientes al venir aca Candy, Usi y Joan

Gracias ustedes tambien, espero que regresen pronto a casa

Nostros tambien, andando – las tres subieron al coche y partieron hacia la estacion

Los 4 charlaban y reian, a pesar de la desolación de habia a los alrededores, ninguno habia dejado que su espiritu se quebrantara, el soldado sabia que debia manejar rapido antes de que comenzara a anochecer si no podian correr peligro, de pronto a lo lejos una figura en la carretera, sabia que no debia detenerse… pero era solo una niña

Pitt no te detengas –dijo Usi

Ursula no digas eso, es una niña –dijo Joan

Pero… -el auto se acercaba… y la niña no se movia, Pitt movio el volante para poder esquivarla, el auto se balanceo de lado y se volco

Estan todas bien chicas? –dijo Pitt –de pronto se vieron rodeados y todo fue confuso…

Candy se sentia mareada, y desorientada, sentia correr sangre por su frente, la habian golpeado a ella y a sus compañeras, las ataron de pies y manos y las metieron en un camion, Pitt… donde estaba, de pronto recordo… a el lo habian asesinado frente a sus ojos antes de golpearlas a ellas, pero para que las querian? Ellas no tenian información confidencial… solo eran enfermeras, todos hablaban en una lengua que ella no entendia, - -

Nos mataran, nos mataran –chillaba Joan

Calmate Joan –dijo Candy tratando de poner en orden su cabeza, Usi lloraba en silencio, Candy sabia que ella y Pitt estaban enamorados, y ahora todo habia cambiado, solo en un parpadeo, que hubiera hecho ella? La hubiera atropellado? No lo sabia… ahora su vida y la de sus amigas estaban en peligro

Llegaron a un pueblo desolado, Candy se sentia hambrienta, no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa camioneta viajando, pero fue demasiado, Joan se habia desmayado, y a veces deliraba, Usi habia permanecido desperta como ella, de repente se detenian y después volvian a retomar el viaje, se sentía tan cansada, de pronto abrieron la puerta, el sol era fuerte, Candy supo que era medio dia, las metieron en una casucha y después las tiraron por un pozo que parecia ser el sotano de la casa, les lanzaron pan riendo y cerraron de nuevo… Candy tato de hacer cuenta mental de los dias, pero no podia, no sabia si era dia o tarde, o si pasaba un minuto o una hora… lo que sabia es que moriria en aquel lugar, les habian golpeado, creyendo que eran soldados, pero al ver que eran enfermeras al parecer eran inútiles para ellos, pero habia entendió varias frases, eran Americanas, seguro darian buena recompenza por sus vidas… cada dia era mas dificl permanecer despierta, le daban un poco de agua y pan mohoso, Usi habia comenzado a enfermar, tenia varias heridas, y Candy sabia que estaba empeorando, poco a poco comenzo a delirar

Usi no te rindas, pronto vendran a ayudarnos –dijo Candy en un susurro, su voz se estaba apagando, le daban solo un poco de agua para no deshidratarla, pero no la suficiente, y su garganta se habia secado, y tambien su voz se estaba apagando…

Si Candy, vendran, veo a Pitt, el vendra por mi, estoy segura

No Ursula, no te duermas quedate comigo, pronto llegara ayuda, escuchas eso? Son aviones seguro que son de nuestro bando

No, Candy dejame dormir, por favor

Usi –dijo Candy

Dile a mama y a papa que los amo, que no me extrañen

Usi por favor, aguanta un poquito mas

Candy gracias por tu apoyo – Candy se arrastro hacia ella, tenia una pierna lastimada por los golpes que le habian dado, habian tratado de abusar de ella, pero no dejo que pasara, pataleo todo lo que pudo, hasta que llego el jefe de ellos, quien creia que intactas valdrian mas que laceradas, al que habia torturado y abusado de Usi lo habia asesinado frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo aun se descomponía en un rincón del sotano y comenzaba a oler mal… - Te quiero mucho –se recargo en Candy y murio

No Usi despierta por favor – sintio ganas de llorar pero estaba tan cansada y debil que sus sollozos se perdian en la oscuridad… de pronto se escucharon pasos… pasos apresurados… gritos y maldiciones, que estaba pasando alla arriba? La puerta del sotano se abrio y apuntaron con una lampara, después dispararon, sintio que una bala le habia dado en su hombro, se trato de cubrir con el cuerpo de su amiga, momentos después la puerta se cerro, escucho gritos, explosiones y disparos… Candy no podia moverse… se abrazo al cuerpo inerte de su amiga… y comenzo a orar… que todo terminara… que por fin pudiera descansar, le dolia su hombro podia sentir la sangre caliente saliendo de su herida, se sentia cada vez mas debil… de pronto silencio… habia pasos furtivos… uno o dos balazos pero nada mas… de pronto voces… hablaban en un idioma que ella conocia… aliados, estaba segura de ello, entraron a la habitación de arriba de ella, debia pedir auxilio pero no tenia nada de voz

Ayuda –dijo en un susurro

General todo esta despejado –escucho sobre ella

Muy bien soldado, revise todo y después vaya a la base

Ayuda – volvio a decir Candy

Estos alemanes –dijo el soldado al quedarse solo comenzo a mover muebles y a abrir cajones, y después camino hacia la puerta, Candy junto todas sus fuerzas… y grito…

Ayudenme –la cabeza comenzo a dolerle por el esfuerzo… se sintio mareada, si no la habia escuchado ese era su fin, el soldado se detuvo, la habia escuchado

Ayuda –habia vuelto a susurrar aun abrazada al cuerpo de Usi –poco a poco perdio la conciencia pero pudo ver que la puerta se abrio y una luz le cegaba, el soldado grito pidiendo ayuda… después solo oscuridad…

Que sucede? – grito un joven de cabello café desde la puerta

Aquí abajo hay alguien con vida

Amigo o enemigo

Son dos chicas

Muy bien Robert llamare al medico

Y que traigan unas camillas rapido

Si

El joven vio que llego el doctor y un enfermero con el, acomodaron las camillas y acomodaron a las chicas mientras el soldado revisaba el sotano

Pero digame soldado como es que dio con ellas?

Una de ellas grito, pidiendo ayuda – Debe ser ella

Es extraño ninguna tiene pulso vamos pongalas en las camillas y llevemosla a la clinica, tal vez tengan una identificación con ellas

Si doctor

El soldado subio y llamo al otro soldado

He Tom, ayudame con esta chica

Pero que ha pasado? No eres suficientemente fuerte con ella

Oye debemos llevarla en la camilla, si no fuera por eso en mis brazos la cargaria

Vale te ayudare –Tom bajo por las escaleras, olia horrible alla abajo, y habia poca luz, el doctor cubrio ambos cuerpos con una sabana y primero paso el enfermero y el doctor con el cuerpo de Usi en la camilla. Tom tomo la camilla y camino rumbo a la clinica, el tenia meses de estar alli, su padre se habia negado dejarlo ir a la guerra, mas después de lo ocurrido con Candy 2 años atrás, eso lo habia debastado pero el sabia, el sentia que ella aun seguia con vida y por eso el queria ir a la guerra, debia encontrarla, pero en 3 dias volveria a America sin Candy… al fin su padre habia cedido, pero cuando llego, la guerra estaba terminando, y solo estaban terminando con las fuerzas rebeldes que estaban en pueblos pequeños y desolados como ese… después de esa mision regresaria a casa.

Vamos Tom debemos llevarla a la enfermeria

Si vamos –Dijo levantando la camilla

Ambos salieron a la luz del dia, el sol era fuerte, y caminaron mientras Robert charlaba de lo primero que haria en llegar a casa, al llegar a la tienda de la clinica el enfermero se asomo y les sonrio

He Robert la clinica esta llena dejenla por alli

Pero como? Donde?

No se, esta muerta, tal vez sea hostil, dejen el cuerpo entre los demas

Si claro

Vamos Tom

Pero?

Llevemosla a nuestra tienda –dijo Tom

Pero esta muerta!!! Que te sucede

Ella era rehen debe haber sido parte de nuestro ejercito llevemosla alla y veamos si tiene identificación si no, la dejaremos entre los demas

Oh Tom tan noble como siempre esta bien, solo porque nos iremos en unos dias te complazco, solo por que soy tu mejor amigo

Ambos dejaron la camilla sobre la mesa que habia dentro de la tienda

Ire por algo de comer quieres algo?

No, gracias Robert

No la revises sin mi –dijo Robert sonriendole picaramente

Pero que pensara tu novia de ti

Ella no lo sabra – y salio de la tienda

Tom miro la silueta de la chica cubierta por la sabana, no se sentia bien al destaparla, no sabia si era joven o vieja, o que la habria llevado a llegar a ese lugar… pero no podia dejarla entre los demas, si hubiera sido Candy, le gustaria pensar que alguien tuvo consideración de su cuerpo, por esa razon el habia protegido el cuerpo de esa chica fuera quien fuera… de pronto una leve voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Por favor ayudenme… saquenme de aquí

Que?

-El se acerco a el cuerpo y coloco una mano sobre su hombro herido sin querer, de pronto ella grito- Ayuda – Robert entro en ese momento y solto el plato con la comida – Pero que???

Llama al doctor esta chica esta viva – Tom se acerco a ella y le retiro la sabana… de pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no podia creerlo, la habia encontrado… Candy estaba sobre la mesa de su tienda, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, tenia la cara golpeada y le sangrabra su hombro donde tenia una bala, pero estaba seguro que era ella

He Tom seguro que esta viva

Si esta viva doctor debe salvarla –el doctor se acerco a ella y comenzo a atenderla

Debemos llevarla a la clinica, pronto –dijo el medico y se la llevaron de alli

Tom que sucede porque lloras? –dijo Robert

Es ella, la he encontrado –dijo sonriendo

La encontraste? Vaya Tom eso es muy bueno, ahora debemos rogar porque puedan salvarla

Tom se quedo fuera de la tienda toda la tarde, las fuerzas hostiles habian cesado, el general habia convocado a los soldados para su siguiente partida

El medico me ha informado que hay varios heridos que deben salir pronto a un hospital, seran llevados en un avion, y enviare a un soldado con ellos, los demas continuaremos hasta llegar a la base central

Robert

Si Señor –dijo Robert

Tu acompañaras al doctor y a los pacientes

Señor

Digame Robert

Le solicito que envie a Thomas con el Señor, entre los enfermos esta un enfermera que es como su hermana Señor

Es verdad eso Thomas?

Si Señor, era enfermera de la clinica movil

Muy bien Thomas partiras mañana

Señor, Si Señor

Pueden retirarse, empiecen a empacar para salir al amanecer

Robert se levanto y camino hacia su tienda

Hermano, Robert

Dime Tom

Gracias

Porque? Si yo no queria viajar con esa bola de enfermos

Si claro, gracias de todos modos

Como esta tu amiga?

El doctor dice que si sobrevive la noche estara bien.

Pues ve a estar a su lado

Tom camino a la tienda medica, abrio y entro a la tienda, y le sonrio

Doc, como esta?

Muy bien, aun con fiebre, pero le ha parado al sangre usted la conoce

Si, ella, ella es muy importante para mi

Vaya que el mundo es un pañuelo

Doctor, puedo quedarme aquí con ella

Claro sientate

Tom se sento a su lado y vio que le habian puesto gasas en las heridas que tenia en el rostro, acaso habia estado en ese lugar todo este tiempo? Todos en America creian que habia muerto, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana Maria, habian estado tan tristes por la supuesta muerte de Candy, Annie tambien habia estado muy mal, que cayo enferma poco después de su boda con Archie, el mismo habia sentido la perdida de Candy, por eso se habia enrolado, porque algo en el le decia que estaba con vida y la habia encontrado.

" Candy, hola pequeña Candy, te he encontrado, -dijo guardando su cabello detrás de su oreja – Es la segunda vez que te encuentro y te salvo la vida, pero esta ves debes luchar por ti misma para poder salir de esta, se que lo lograras, mirate estas tan hermosa, deseo volver a ver es sonrisa que era mayor que el sol, tus hermosos ojos verdes sonrientes, mas valiosos que cualquier esmeralda, por favor Candy regresa, regresa a mi, recuerdas esos dias que pasamos juntos en el hogar, tu siempre tan fuerte y tan valiente, y has enfrentado las peores situaciones y siempre has salido airosa, por favor no te des por vencida." –Poco a poco Tom se quedo dormido junto a la cama de Candy.

Los dias pasaron muy lentamente, y Tom cada momento se sentia mas tenso y preocupado, Candy no habia despertado, el medico decia que estaba mejorando pero no habia despertado, no habia dado muestras de vida, pero siempre recibia palabras de apyo, después de 20 días llegaron a Italia a un gran hospital

Buen dia –dijo Tom – necesito hablar con el Administrador del hospital

En un momento lo pasare

Si gracias

Tom entro a un elegante despacho en el fondo habia un escritorio y detrás un hombre le miraba

Digame buen dia en que puedo ayudarle

Acabamos de llegar y traemos unos enfermos

Si muy bien ya los han ingresado

Si

Pues muchas gracias por todo su apoyo soldado

Gracias, pero no estoy aquí para eso

Entonces

Deseo que le asignen un cuarto privado a una de las pacientes que he traido

Pero porque se toma tantas molestias

Ella es muy importante, me he enlistado para encontrarla, y lo he hecho, ahora debe estar en la mejor situación para que pueda recuperarse

Muy bien, no tenemos suites medicas, pero tenemos habitaciones pequeñas individuales

No hay problema, por el costo si es lo que le preocupa, le puedo hacer un traspaso nada mas me comunique con mi banco

Bien, entonces hare los arreglos necesarios.

Tom entro en la habitación y Candy parecia dormir, aun no avisaba que la habia encontrado, pues si moria, les haria sufrir de nuevo, los dias transcurrian y ella no mejoraba… una tarde llego con rosas blancas, y las dejo en un jarron se sento junto a ella en la cama y le tomo la mano

- Querida Candy, acaso no piensas regresar? Dimelo, por favor, cada dia que pasa, me angustio mas, dime en que momento comence a sentir esto por ti? No esta pregunta es innecesaria, lo se, siempre, desde siempre he sabido que te amo, desde que volviste de el colegio en Inglaterra quise pedirte matrimonio, quise que fueras parte de mi vida, siempre estuviste en ella, pero siempre en el margen pero te queria siendo parte de ella, yo queria compartir tus alegrias y tristezas, cuando te enamoraste de Anthony sabia que con el eras feliz, y si tu eres feliz eso me bastaba, el era un buen chico, cuando murio quise estar a tu lado y protegerte, pero te alejaron de mi para hacerte una señorita, después un año después te volvi a ver, yo ya era todo un hombre, y el negocio de mi padre paso a mis manos, y aunque papa estaba alli tambien el queria que me hicera cargo de todo, el sabia que yo te amaba, pero el no creia que tu lo hicieras y yo tambien. Después me entere que estabas enamorada de un chico en el colegio, Terry y después te escapaste y hiciste tu vida, como decirte que te amaba? Cuando avisaron de mi compromiso y le dije a mi padre que a quien amaba era a ti era cierto, te amaba, te amo y te amare, pero tu no te diste cuenta que era verdad, me tuve que llenar de valor para decir que no te queria ni a ti, ni a esa hermosa niña con la que me comprometería, pero cuando supe que viniste aquí, crei morir, cuando me avisaron tu muerte, queria correr, papa se nego pero logre venir y mira te he encontrado, y esta vez no te dejare, no dejare que te des por vencida, por favor regresa.

Mes y medio después Tom estaba dormido en el sofa, era mas de media noche y en ese momento Candy desperto, las heridas estaban completamente cicatrizadas, la luna entraba por la gran ventana que habia en la habitación, ella se incorporo en la cama y miro a su alrededor. Sentia que al fin habia despertado de un largo sueño, y que una hermosa voz la habia traido de vuelta… primero la escuchaba con murmullos y no entendia que queria decirle solo escuchaba "regresa" una y otra vez lo escuchaba, pero quien la llamaba? Porque querian que regresara, se sentia tan bien alli donde estaba… después comenzo a sentir, el sol en su rostro, pero no se podia despertar, esuchaba voces, pero no les prestaba atención solo una escuchaba, una que como una hermosa melodía no podia dejar de escuchar… de pronto supo quien era, era el, siempre habia estado con ella, aunque no lo notara, y ahora estaba a su lado, ahora a cada momento escuchaba… "Regresa a mi… Te amo" y esa noche habia podido regresar, habia quitado esa niebla de miedo y dolor que le habia encerrado y habia despertado.

Candy miro alrededor de la habitación y lo vio acostado en el sofa, se quito la cobija y miro sus pies, sabia que habia tenido uno roto, después de tantos golpes, pero lo movio lentamente y vio que estaban bien, se detuvo con la pared y camino lentamente, sentia sus piernas duras y pesadas pero logro llegar a su lado, y se hinco junto a el. Candy le miro, parecia muy cansado, no sabia que dia era, ni cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero que hacia el alli? Donde se encontraba? Tenia tantas dudas, pero estaba viva, y el, el la habia rescatado, el la habia traido. Le miro y quedamente le llamo

Querido Tom… Tom, gracias

Candy… - susurro entre sueños- Vuelve por favor

Tom, aquí estoy gracias a ti –le coloco la mano en su mejilla y sonrio, de pronto los ojos de el se abrieron al sentir el contacto de Candy en su rostro

Candy?

Si, Tom gracias a ti estoy de vuelta

Candy- el se movio y cayo de senton en el suelo – Candy –y la abrazo- Candy gracias a Dios que estas con vida

Todo gracias a ti, tu me salvaste

Pero como que te sucedió

Yo… regresabamos a casa, pero una niña… una niña se atraveso y nos volteamos después… después todo fue tan horrible crei que no sobrevivira –dijo llorando en los brazos de Tom

Candy, calmate, todo esta bien, ya estas segura

Y dime Usi… Usi murio

Si Candy fuiste la unica que sobrevivio, crei que moririas tenias una bala en tu hombro, unos centímetros mas a la derecha y hubieras muerto desangrada

Tom… donde estamos

En Italia

Italia?

Si

Cuanto tiempo estuve alli

2 años

·2 años? Ha durado tanto la guerra

La guerra a terminado, pronto volveremos a casa.

A casa… -dijo Candy

Candy, esto es demasiado apresurado, pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, toda la vida lo he hecho y toda la vida lo hare, Candy yo no se que sientes por mi, y aunque tu no me ames, siempre te protegere

Tom yo…

No digas nada…

Tom –dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos – Tom, cada momento que pase alli en esa oscuridad, tu voz me daba un poco de luz… dia a dia esa luz crecio dentro de mi y me permitio despertar, esa luz es amor, amor que yo siento por ti… Tom el corazon es algo muy difícil de entender, y en estos momentos se que te amo, te amo mucho

El se acerco a ella lentamente y la beso suavemente, después de un calido y largo beso, ambos se separaron sin dejar de mirarse.

Candy me haras el honor de ser mi esposa?

Claro Tom y lo abrazo

Debes volver a la cama –dijo el tomandola entre sus brazos y levantandose – debes descansar.

/// Fin flash back ///

Tom, Tom hemos llegado –dijo moviendo al chico que dormia a su lado

Ya tan pronto- dijo el castaño

Si estamos en casa

Estamos en casa… -dijo Tom tomando su mano, habian pasado casi 1 año desde que ella habia despertado en Italia, alli se habian casado, y habian vivido ese tiempo, ahora al fin volvian a America a su hogar, Candy sonreia en su mano izquierda lucia la hermosa alianza que el le habia entregado el dia de su boda, su mano descansaba en el vientre donde descansaba su hijo que pronto naceria por eso habian vuelto, ella le sonrio y el sintio que el corazon le brincaba de gusto, aun a pesar de las heridas y las penas que ella habia vivido no se habia apagado, aun era Candy, pero ahora era su Candy hasta el fin.

**Fin... que tal? se aceptan rws y tmb tomatazos. **

**Nos vemos !!! **


End file.
